Under the Surface
by WitchBook31
Summary: Valtameri Samudra lives the not-so-perfect life in district four. If she thinks being born is the worst thing to happen to her, she's mistakenly wrong. Because when she is reaped for the 22nd annual Hunger Games, she's going to find how hard things can really get.
1. Chapter One

**Hi there! Ugh, I tried so hard on this, but I'm not sure about my writing. I'm sorry if it seems to go so fast..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, that's quite obvious xD But I wish I did**

* * *

I lifted the net, my thin arms struggling under the weight. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Karnel frown, his eyebrows bunching together. He's my boss, I guess you can say. I give him fish, and he gives me money. It was a simple trade. Sometimes I wish I could just keep the fish though, but we weren't allowed too. I always found it very unfair, seeing as we had a lot of resources of water and we couldn't even use it. Some people, like me, were the reason why the Capitol has fish in the first place. We got it for them.

I looked back at Karnel, who was just about to sit in his old and rickety lawn chair that he always kept around. He looked the same as usual, with his deep wrinkles etched into his skin from all the time he spent in the sun. And the light grey hair that was slowly turning white at the roots of his slimy temple. It isn't exactly like he's cruel, he's definitely much nicer than some folks I could mention. But, then again, he isn't exactly very willing to give. He was always ripping others off whenever he had the chance.

He had just opened a bottle and it was already practically drained in a few gulps. A few drops dribbled down his carved face. Then, as if he knew I was watching, he turned towards me and stared through crooked, narrowed eyes. "Let me count the fish," he grunted, rubbing his chin with his sweaty palm. "You never do it right."

I bit back a retort and clenched my hands harder onto the stringy net. I wished I hadn't, because it was already digging into my skin. I took a breath. "I need to get it out first," I answer back, a bit frostily, but I forced it too sound more polite. Didn't he realize how hard this was to lift for a fifteen year old girl? Not to mention a girl who could pass as a twelve year old one. At least there seemed to be a lot of fish stuck in it. The more fish, the more money. The only good thing about working for.

"Well then, hurry up!" snapped Karnel impatiently, throwing out his legs and standing up. Walking over to where I was, he came to a abrupt halt and stood facing me sternly. "If you can't lift it, don't bother coming back, you hear?."

I stiffled a growl and made sure my tongue was in check. I couldn't afford to get into trouble; I needed the money for my family unlike most people here. Mostly, families were rich, or at least had some decent pay, but I was one of those few that weren't. And everyone knew that. But honestly, I can't loose this job, especially since fishing is all I've known since the day I was born. Well, here in district four, almost everyone knows how to fish by the time they could walk. But still, this was the only job that I could do properly.

Summoning the last of my strength, I finally pulled the net up. It took some time, and by the time I was done, my upper arms were trembling and there was a sharp pang in my chest every time I tried to breathe. I thumped it on the ground, watching all the caught fish wriggle like worms. _If only I could take them all with me, _I thought sourly. They could've fed my whole family for at least a month, considering we only really ate dinner. Unlike some, we skip lunch and sometimes even breakfast. It wasn't always the smartest idea, though.

"Good!" said Karnel, leaning over and snatching it away from me. He dragged them across the dock and brought them farther away from the water. I knew it was only to assure they wouldn't flop back in if they escaped. I saw it happen once. That was one memory I hoped to forget, that's for sure. Karnel poured them on the deck. "Hmm, let's see how many beauties there are. One... two... three... four..." He continued counting them.

"Well, well, thirteen! My lucky number, mmm." Karnel began tossing them back in the net, some of them sliding right through his fingers so that he had to lunge to get them. I bit my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing. It took a few minutes, but finally he stood up and slung it casually over his shoulder. With one old and blistered hand, he reached into his coat pocket. "Here's your pay, girl. And don't bother coming tomorrow, it's reaping day."

_Like I didn't know_, I thought sarcastically, itching to roll my eyes at the early sky. I took the money and shoved it down my boot quickly. I didn't bother counting it, I didn't want to waste my breath arguing with the old man that he didn't give me what I should've gotten. He would ignore me anyways.

"I wont," I said, straightening my jacket. "Take care, sir." I waited for him to say something, but he didn't do so, though I believe I caught him nodding once before he slumped back into his chair, the fish cradled in his lap between firm gnarled fingers. Shrugging my somewhat aching shoulders, I turned down the dock and off towards the trail that led to the town. I could at least stop by a shop and get some variety of foods. It is reaping tomorrow, after all. For once, I wanted a decent meal.

I listened to the sound of animals in their natural habitat, the soft whisper of the wind, and the tinkling streams that glistened underneath the blazing sun. As I got further down the winding dirt road, the more and more people I saw. I even tried waving to a few of them that I recognized, but they usually didn't wave back. I don't think anyone would remember a plain thing like me. They're probably wondering who that weird girl was, and why was flapping her hand.

By the time I reached town, my hair was slick with sweat, and my hitched breaths were uneven. I had walked a little more than a mile, and my bones felt of lead. It usually wasn't this hard for me, but the work I had to do for Karnel was tiring. I crossed the paths and sat down outside a shop and tried regaining my energy. My head was pounding so hard that I almost didn't hear my name being shouted.

"Valta!" I didn't look up, but I did hear the footsteps of someone running up to me. I immediately knew who it was and relaxed my tensed muscles. It was my only friend, Tune. Her real name was Tuna, but she didn't like when others called her that. I wouldn't either, if _I _was named after a fish. I got kind of lucky, and my mother named me Valtameri, which meant Ocean. Pretty meaning, I guess, but the wording? Not really.

"Hey there, Tune," I said, finally looking up and peering at her through half opened eyes. I lifted my hand over my head so that it shaded my face from the light. "How's it going?"

"Hey! Not much, but, you know," she panted, collapsing beside me in a heap. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her legs. I raised an eyebrow and she dramatically fanned herself with short fingers. "What? That had to be five feet I ran!"

I laughed, wacking her shoulder, not wanting to state the fact that if she got tired just for running a few feet, then she could never make it in the games if she tried. Even if she _could _run, she couldn't. She was a little bigger then most, because unlike me, she didn't have to work to get her food. She had a decent place to live and a nice bed. Me? I sleep on the floor with a few sheets. She didn't know what it felt like to try and survive.

She smiled back, though it looked a little strained. Maybe she was thinking about the games as well? I didn't know. I watched as she tucked strands of her straw-like blonde hair behind her ear.

"So," said Tune, trying to change the subject. "What's with your foot?"

I stared at her in surprise, but I was mostly confused. What about my foot? I looked down, and I suddenly realized. My foot was awkwardly placed at an angle because of the money I stashed inside it. I looked back up at er. "Oh, nothing's wrong with my foot, don't worry. I was just doing my morning work at Karnel's place, and this is the pay he gave me. Actually, I came here to get some things. Maybe bread or something."

"Oh, well, that's good?" Tune said, though it sounded more like a question, as if she wasn't sure if it was okay. "I came up here to get some fresh fish, but then I ran, you know, five feet, into you." Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back to try and avoid the sun. It wasn't as bright as it was earlier, but I still could feel the heat radiating off my skin. I had a feeling I was going to get a sun burn. My complexion was very pale, and it was hard to get my skin to darken. I hated it. "I wish it would start raining," I muttered mostly to myself. "Free water, huh?"

"True," agreed Tune, wrapping her tanned arms around her knees. She didn't have my skin, fortunately. "But then you can't go down to the docks until it stops."

"Not really," I said as people shot us dirty looks because they were forced to swerve around us. "I could always sneak down but, wouldn't want to risk that, would I? Anyways, I meant that it should rain right now. It's not like I'll be going to Karnel's anytime soon, we've got reaping tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," muttered Tune dryly. "I keep forgeting about that." She played with the string on her green shirt. "Well, more like I don't want to remember. Everyone in school is like, so excited, did you know? They _want _to be chosen. I feel like we're the only different people in district four."

I didn't say anything even though I completely agreed with her. I did not want to be reaped at all. I didn't want to die, or see others die, just to entertain the Capitol. Like Tune, I would not make it either. Sure, I could swim, I could catch fish, but, take that away and I got nothing at all. I don't have good aim, I don't know much about surviving outdoors, I know nothing. I guess I could hold a heavy weapon after all the nets I had to carry, but that didn't mean I knew how to use one.

"Valta?" questioned Tune, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "What's going to happen? I mean, what's going to happen if one of us are reaped? I know you don't want to think about it, I don't either! But, just say that we are. What will we do? I don't want to die."

Staring into her face, I could see her lower lip quivering. I could see the panic in her eyes. I ignored my fear and summonded sympathy for my friend. She was truely more afraid of the games than I was. It's not like I'm surprised, I always knew she was deathly afraid of, well, death. I also knew talking about it wont help that much, but maybe I could at least give her some comfort. Goodness knows how many times she's comforted me.

"You have nothing to worry about," I said, smiling a bit. "If you were reaped, I'd volunteer for you. In fact, I probably wouldn't need to do so! There's always about four or more people who would."

Tune gave a shaky grin. "Oh yeah, forgot about that too. But, if you were reaped, I'd volunteer for you as well. You're my best friend."

I nodded, uncomfortable. I hated moments like this, and the feeling I always got. If there was one thing I didn't want to talk about, it was this. So I hastily tried to change the subject. "So, what do you think about working with me? Karnel is always looking for helpers, and you could get extra money. Besides, it gets boring with that old man around. It'd be good to have a friend to talk too."

Before I could even finish, Tune was already hunched over laughing, the games forgotten. She clutched her stomach, giggling as if it was the last thing she'd do. "Valta, you are hilarious! But in all honesty, can you imagine _me _getting a job? You'd have to kill me first!"

_Dont' worry, I'm about too_, I thought, glaring at her. I don't know how she found that funny, but I was getting really annoyed all of a sudden. Maybe it was from the heat. "You know, it's a very nice feeling knowing you worked for your things then having it given to you like charity, Tune. Besides, you can't _not _have a job your whole life."

"Yes I can," said Tune, a bit miffled. "Just because you don't have money doesn't mean we all don't, okay? Sorry, I just mean, I have my parents. No, not like that!" She looked at me in horror. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I just mean, my parents will always provide for me, that's what parents do, okay?"

At the mention of _parents_ I had stopped listening. And I was angry. I mentally slashed the conversation we had had just before and slowly stood up. "Guess what? Your parents are going to die one day whether you like it or not. What are you going to do then?"

She stood up too. "Nevermind, Valtameri. Nevermind, I'm just going to go home, okay? Go buy your, um, bread or something. I'll get the fish another day..."

"No," I demanded, trying to grab her arm. "Listen, answer my question. What are you going to do then? Listen..."

She slowly shook her head though. "I heard enough. I just want to go home."

"Okay, fine," I muttered, letting go over her hand. I instantly felt guilty. I wasn't really sure what just happened. "See you at the reaping tomorrow?" I watched her go up the road and ignore my question. I felt a moment of anger before I pushed it away. I can't stay mad forever. She wouldn't stay mad. I was her best friend, and she was mine.

I realized I was still staring, stunned. _Well, _that _escalated quickly, _I couldn't help but think.

Turning away, I walked into the shop. I felt like my head was in a daze, I wasn't even sure what I was buying. All I knew was that I had already paid the guy, left, and was on my way home. It was a lonely walk, and no matter how hard I tried to forget what Tune said, I couldn't. And I couldn't forget what I said to her, too. Was I being too harsh? Well, I was telling the truth. Her parents won't stay alive forever, mine didn't.

I immediately wished I hadn't thought that. Even though it was years ago, the memory was still fresh in my mind. My mother, she had gotten very desperate and hungry. She needed to feed us, her only family left, so she went to the docks at night and tried catching some fish in her grandmother's small boat. But it didn't go so well. She was caught. They tried stopping her, but mother wouldn't. When they started coming her way, she panicked and dived into the water, never coming back up. Days later, I went to her funeral, staring at an empty casket because they never found a body.

It was worse with my father. After she died he tried providing for us, but he couldn't keep up. He barely got any rest, and he barely got any food. He refused. That's when he got violently sick, and we spent months trying to help him, to take care of him. But once again, he refused. He even said many times that he wanted to die. And I got very angry. He was going to abandon us just like our mother did. I yelled at him for hours, trying to make him toughen up and pull through it...

The next morning I had woken up, and he was dead. I still never forgave myself.

* * *

**Please review and comment! Anybody?**

**And I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello there! Just wanted to say this is the earliest update I'll be doing, because of my other story, and that it takes forever to find the words to write. Hope you enjoy, though it might be really boring. The next chapter will be the reaping, and between you and me, I think we all know what's going to happen xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, and I'm pretty sure we all know who does. And I'm pretty sure we all wished we did as well. So, just to make it clear, I own nothing. Not even a phone yet.**

* * *

I was running, running as fast as I could through the trees. My heart was thumping in my chest, and I could feel my hair plastered to my sweat covered neck. I heard it before I saw it. A knife, a decent sized one, came whizzing past my head like a bee, and the arrows of the monsters were aiming for my throat. Desperate, I turned around, just to see if they were behind me, but all I saw was something fly straight towards my face. Then pain. And then eternal darkness swallowing me like a snake...

"No!" I shouted roughly, my eyes flying open to greet the bland white ceiling up above. I was shaking uncontrollably, my gasping coming out ragged and loud. I had troubling looking around. Everything seemed fuzzy and confusing as my eyes wandered towards the window, grasping for the light. I found it drenching me with it's heat. No wonder I was feeling hot. Whenever I was, I tended to have horrible nightmares.

I flung the sheets off me like a tornado after I wrestled with it for some moments. Then I stood up slowly, rubbing my neck. It was knotted with stress. Or maybe it was because of the hard-wood floor I was sleeping on. Either way, it was annoying.

After a few moments to catch my breath, I headed down the hall and into the small living room. I croaked a small "hello" to my grandmother, but she was dozing off in her rocking chair and looked like she wasn't in the mood to be bothered. So, turning the other way, I left and went into the kitchen, quite surprised to see my grandfather and sister already at the table. They usually didn't wake hours after I did. My eyes widened in realization. "How early is it?" I asked.

My sister Pearl looked up from her plate and rolled her sea-green eyes at me. "The question is, how _late_ is it, in which, very." She got up from the table, popped the last piece of bread in her mouth, and then tossed her plate in the sink. "Clean that, will you? I need to get ready soon. It's going to take half my time just doing my hair." She went upstairs while I groaned.

The reaping was going to be today. Just every girl's dream, right? Wrong. Unless you've been training for it, then go ahead. Because I never want to be in those games. It's where they take one boy and one girl from each of the twelve districts, and make them fight to the death on live television. What kind of twisted mind will allow children, from the ages twelve to eighteen, kill each other? I slumped down in my chair and slowly ate my cooked fish and milk. It made me even more sick.

I quickly finished and stood up. I said hello again to my grandmother who was just stirring awake and went over to the bathroom. I was relieved to see that Pearl wasn't in it yet. Shrugging off my clothes, I made a tub and floated my feet in it. I didn't dare go in, I knew how freezing cold it was. Taking my sponge, I tried scrubbing away dead skin, dirt, and the dried blood on my hands from the nets. I then gently took my long red hair between my fingers, and started sliding water on it, getting the strands wet and clean.

I was just about finished and dried off when all of a sudden I hear my sister banging on the door frantically, saying something incoherent. I tried pushing away my panic as I flung the towel around my and threw the door wide open. Pearl, who was leaning on it from outside, almost stumbled and fell. "What is the matter? What's going on? Why are you yelling? Would you answer my questions already!"

Pearl straightened herself to full height and smiled at me, almost sadly. "Oh, you poor little thing. You are so gullible, did you know? Nothing's wrong, except the fact that I need to get into the bathroom. But, look! No one's in it, I guess it's my turn. Bye, try wearing something nice. Or, in your case, something _not_ dirty." She slammed the door behind her.

I was tempted to throw it open and yell at her, but grandpa would only punish me instead. Anyway, it's not like I was still busy. I was just finishing. But, she didn't have to scare me like that. I had actually that something terrible had happened, and I was ready to scream or cry.

Turning towards the room we all shared, I snapped it shut behind me and went over to the bigger box in the corner. I dug through it, but nothing good was in it. Reaping day was the only day I allowed myself to wear a dress. But I still didn't like them; they were hardly comfortable and made me really itchy. That's why I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I walked over and opened the closet door.

I started looking for a simple dress that would suffice for today. I saw a white one, but there were stains of grass and dirt covered on it. There was also a teal colored one, but it was ripped. The only one that wasn't either of that was a knee-length green dress with a turtle-neck. I frowned at the throat but slid into it anyway. It was good enough, and it went well with my stormy green eyes.

I used my fingers to comb through my hair, wincing only when they got stuck in a tangle. It made me so frustrated, having this red mop on my head. And it was too long, so long that it reached my belly-button. I hated it. _Maybe I should just hack it off?_ I briefly thought, _and risk being called a boy? _I sighed and just tied it into a loose bun. It was better than nothing.

Reaching down, I handled my feet into my big brown boots that went well past my ankles. Hopefully no one was going to notice the mud splattered on it, though I had a gut feeling my sister would. She notices the littlest things about me, and I wish she'd just stop.

Almost as if on cue, the door banged open and I caught a whiff of fresh smelling roses. I looked up to see Pearl walking in, her blonde hair silky and her eyes sparkling. I smiled, but it faded almost immediately. Pearl was pointing at me, laughing hysterically. "Oh, oh!" She was now doubled over, her hands pressed to her face. "Oh, Valta..."

I was pretty sure my face was just as red as my hair. "What?" I said, folding my arms over my chest and tucking my chin. I clicked my shoes together, waiting for to stop laughing already. "What?" I repeated in case she didn't hear me.

"Sorry, it's just... Goodness!" She sucked in her cheeks, shaking her head. She held tears of laughter in her eyes. "It's just, you look so weird! I mean, is that a fur ball in your hair? And it looks like you have no neck. And, seriously? You can't wear those shoes!"

I glared at her, still bushing. "And why not?"

"Because they're dirty. Didn't I say not to wear anything dirty? Should've known you don't listen to anyone but yourself."

"But," I objected angrily. "But, who cares on what goes on my feet? Sure, they aren't perfect like some people's are, even yours, but at least I can walk in them. And it's real good that they're very comfortable too. The shoes you wear make you look like you're in pain."

Pearl shook her head sadly like I was some poor lost child for the second time of the day. "No, you idiot. They're horrible and you can't go to reaping with them. Here, I'll be generous and let you borrow my black sandals, but don't you dare wreck them! I know every single detail, so I'd know."

I arched my eyebrow. "Are you actually offering me something without you getting something in return for your own benefit? Wow, Pearl. I never thought I'd see the day. But, no thanks, I don't want your lousy sandals. I already told you I like the shoes I have already. Though, thanks anyway."

Pearl sighed. "At least let me do something with your hair. I'm sorry, but if anyone saw you right now, they'd start laughing too. And roll down your the neck, seriously, do you want to look like grandma?"

I glared at her again, but did as she said. I was generally surprised that she was trying to help like a sister would. Like a _real_ sister would. Almost all the time, Pearl never spoke to me. And when she did, it was to order me around to do her bidding. She was like a tyrant, a greedy queen, a stranger. All my life I wanted her to play with me, to talk to me when I needed her. But she never came through. After our parents died, I had looked to her, but it was apparent that she didn't have a clue more than I did, so I was the one who take matters in my hand.

In truth, I grew up faster than I needed to. I always feel like the mature one, while Pearl went on doodling away, lost in her own fantasies. She could've gotten a job and helped out, but she didn't. So I did. She could've went to the shops and got some fish or bread, but she didn't. So I did. She could've helped clean the house like she used to, but once again, she didn't. So I had too. She could've done a lot of things, but I was the one who had always _taken_ the role. Or, I guess someone could say,_ forced_.

I felt a tug on my scalp, and I twisted my head slightly to see Pearl get my hair out of the knot I tied it in. When it didn't, she yanked harder than needed, but it came out still. She patted it down, and separated it into a big bunch of three. Then she started doing something, though I couldn't see what. All I could feel were the strands being pulled and turn in different places. Finally, I said, "what are you doing?"

I couldn't see Pearl's face, but I had a distinct feeling she was rolling her eyes. "It's going to be in a long plait," she said as if it was obvious. "So don't move or you'll mess me up. And, what time is it?"

"It'll be noon in a few hours," I said promptly. "We still have time. But, isn't a plait like a braid or something?"

"Sure?"

I fell silent once more. My thoughts drifted to Tune, and I briefly wondered whether she was still off or not. We were the same age, so we'd be in the same group together when we headed down to the square, so it would be a nice time to apologize. My heart tightened. For some strange reason, I had a feeling something was going to happen. I couldn't shake it off. It followed me stealthy, trying to creep on me from behind and trip me.

Sometimes I wished that I was never born. If I wasn't, everything would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to go through my days like a dark little cloud. I wouldn't have to do everything and anything. But I felt a little guilty. Who else would take care of what's left of my family? They'd probably be better off dead too. But, all the same, I wouldn't have to worry about the games. Pearl didn't have to anymore, she's almost five years older than me.

I still have three more years to wonder whether I was going to be picked to go to my death. Maybe I wouldn't. Didn't Tune said she'd volunteer for me? But, to tell the truth, I can't see her doing that. It was nothing more than a empty promise that she would never keep. Would I keep mine? It scared me that I didn't know the real answer. Well, it's always known that friendship only goes as far as strangers when it comes to things like the games.

Then again, like I said yesterday, many people are always offering to volunteer to get a shot in for glory and wealth. It's sad to say that it's all for nothing, and they usually don't come back anyway. But they still want to try no matter what, and I can't wrap my head around the answer to that. I mean, _why?_

"I finished!" Pearl dropped my hair and stood back to stare at my head. "Now, that's better, don't you agree?"

I warily got up and looked into the glass window. I couldn't see much, but from what I could, it looked really nice. It was simple, yet beautiful. I couldn't help but think that it would've been much nicer if I had brown or even light hair. Still, I smiled widely at my sister.

"Thanks," I said, and I actually meant it. I couldn't remember ever saying that to her before today.

"Welcome to you, but don't look so surprised. I've always been great at everything, duh."

I was still smiling. "Yeah, okay. But, really, thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "No problem. Now, let me get ready!"

I sat down and watched while she got ready, and I felt my happiness dissolve. How come she looked so much like our mother and I didn't? She got the dark blonde hair, the sea-green eyes, and the small splash of freckles across her cheeks. I got frizzy red hair, dull green eyes, and pale skin that made me look sick. It's things like that that made me think how unfair life is. I sighed.

Struggling to stop complaining, I looked up at my now ready sister. My jaw dropped to the ground. She was wearing a deep red dress that reached a little past her knees. Where on earth did she get that? If she gave it to me, I could've gotten a lot of pay to last us a long time!

"Nice dress," I stammered quietly. "Where did you get it."

Pearl smiled, patting the fabric. "Nice? It's the best! I found it in mom's old closet before we sold the dresser. I took it out, of course. Who wouldn't? It's really beautiful, and... it smells like her too."

I nodded my head while I climbed to my feet. It was time to start heading to the reaping, and I was really nervous. I followed Pearl out of the room and into the kitchen where Grandma and Grandpa were already waiting.

"It's time," said Grandma, though it wasn't needed. I knew exactly when we had to go.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Please comment! I don't want to continue without some people reviewing, so please?**

**And, if anyone has any suggestions for names for any other tributes, that'll be great. I haven't got them all figured out yet, so yeah. Any idea would be nice for anything to do with the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!**


End file.
